


Taken Away

by seastarSinger



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Brothels, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Human-on-Furry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Needles, Psychotropic Drugs, Threats at Gunpoint, Use of the f slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger
Summary: Silver was simply minding his own business when he was kidnapped by a bunch of humans led by a Mistress with an iron fist. As he ventures into the sick underbelly of sex trafficking, will he grow stronger in order to break free, or will he wither into nothingness never to see his friends again?Please read the tags as I update the triggers and squicks/chapter in the notes as the story progresses, thank you!





	1. Taken Away

**Author's Note:**

> Republished to this account. I'm gonna separate my lewd stuff from my silly stuff.
> 
> \--This fic is based off of a dream I had--

First it was his hands, thrown against his back.

Then it was his face, covered by a musty cloth.

Then he felt himself lift into the air, not by his own accord, no. Someone else.

Even with his hands behind him, he was able to manage to lift the arm away from his abdomen. His hands were then rung together which made the snowy hedgehog cry out. In the heat of the scuffle he couldn't focus, and felt more arms grab him, pull him, and throw him to the ground.

In a moment of freedom, he blindly caught what seemed to be two men. He took the cloth from his head and stood up, staring at them. "You two buffoons are no match for my powers!" He boasted. He then tossed them into the sand nearby. He was about to fly off, hoping they couldn't track him, when a blunt force struck the back of his head. He felt liquid gush from his nose, and he fell unconscious.

\-----*  
  
Silver the Hedgehog was awoken by the rush of ice-cold water engulfing his face. With no air, he yelled into the water and struggled to surface. _Even a small breath,_ he begged, _a small gasp of air._ He felt his hands being fidgeted with as his gloves were removed. His muscles were too weak to fight the hot, calloused fingers fumbling at the cloth. His hands were cold against the air when they were uncovered. A heavy pang hit his heart; now he can't use his telekinesis to fight back! He gasped without thinking, and took in a huge amount of water. He coughed and threw his head to and fro as his chest began to burn.  
  
Finally, he was lifted from the water. The hand griped on his front quills lifted Silver up just long enough to cough out all the water from his lungs before being plunged back in. Silver's hot tears mixed with the water around him and he whimpered against the arm pushing his stomach down on a metal rim. A bucket maybe? He could only wonder about it for a moment before being assaulted by the rush of pain when his lungs begged him to breathe. He tried to flail his arms, but his arms had suddenly been tied. Again he was lifted from the water and he took a big deep breath, bracing the next plunge. It didn't come right away and he let himself refill his lungs with fresh oxygen, just in case. And again. ...  
  
And again. ...  
  
He opened his eyes to see what was going on:  
  
A tan brick wall. shiny and lumpy paint smeared the surface. It was cracked. Old. Gross. The wall was dark brown on the bottom before hitting a rusty tiled floor. It was doubly gross. With a jolt of embarrassment, Silver saw a condom. In fact he saw several littering the floor like confetti. All were used. The smell of murky sewer water filled his nose. As he regained more consciousness, he began to hear voices around him.  
  
"Quit fucking around and throw him down already!" A booming, scary voice said. In an instant Silver was thrown to the floor. Before he could whine about the dried cum rubbing against his fur, a heavy weight was on him. Silver felt himself be lifted and began to struggle wildly. He attempted to bite the fingers that were covering his mouth with cloth, and he finally got a good look at the people around him. Rough, dirty looking human men encircled his vision. They all looked at him with a hungry grin. The one holding him was muscular and scowled down at the hedgehog, making him feel absolutely small. The one wrapping Silver's mouth with cloth was more average, and half of the hair on his scalp was replaced by the scariest scar Silver has ever seen. This didn't stop Silver from fighting the two men, of course. In his bound state, Silver could do no more than make the muscular man fidget and tighten the vice grip around the hedgehog's ribs, making Silver yelp.  
  
"Stop bitching faggot. Or we'll make sure you never move again," a nasally, old voice threatened. Without his gloves, Silver didn't want to rile up this crowd of men any more, and went limp. The muscular man took Silver out of the room and down a quiet, carpeted hallway. From his view of the ground, Silver saw that the carpet was stained by brown and red splotches, some of which Silver could instantly recognize as blood stains. He began to wonder where he was, and why.  
  
The man led Silver into a loud room. Cries could be heard booming from all angles of the room. He lifted his head to see that there were several Mobians trapped in a wall, their faces pointed toward the center of a room, where a woman in tight clothes was seen standing, looking at Silver. As the hedgehog got closer to the woman, he could see from under her large hat piercing blue eyes. Silver stared back angrily. This woman wasn't a good woman, he could feel it. The woman placed her powdery, cold hand on Silver's chin. He growled, barely audible over the moans. Her long, red fingernails traced his jawline, and then she faced the muscular man and gestured to turn around. Without warning, Silver felt a sting on his buttocks, yelping loud enough to rival the noise. A cold, sharp nail then prodded Silver's asshole. He instantly realized where he was exactly, and he did not like it.  
  
He began to tear up and yell through the cloth over his mouth. "Let me go! Let me go!" He could hear himself scream, "I don't want to be here! Let me goooo!!" He continued screaming the phrases until the woman walked to face Silver and slapped him quickly across the face. The sharp sound reverberated in the room and the noise lowered to only a few moans and short, weak sobs.  
  
The woman's hand roughly pinched Silver's jaw, making him look right at her face: a smooth, porcelain face with clean makeup and a gross, scary frown.  
  
"I didn't send for you so you could cry and scream like you're some privileged piece of shit!" She roared, pausing to stare deep into Silver's eyes, "You're here because I know you'll be good for me. Do you think everyone has it as good as you? Look again, faggot!" She then sharply moved Silver's head to a sobbing lime rabbit, the small thing looked no older than a preteen. She braced against the chain cuffs on her wrists as her body was thrust forward. Her face of absolute devastation tore at Silver's heart. The cat near her was completely silent, but still crying. The woman forced Silver to then turn to the other side of the room, where a large-breasted Weasel with smeared makeup was seen limply hanging as her body was also thrust forward. Then Silver faced the woman once more, her breath like mint candies but hot like dragon's sulfur.  
  
"I have every kind of girl right here. But I was missing you. So you better deliver faggot!" She slapped Silver one last time and walked into the carpeted hallway calling behind her "Prep him Rocky!"  
  
"Yes Mistress," the muscular man said.  
  
\----*  
  
Silver was tossed on a moldy, smelly mattress by the muscular man. As he stood over the snowy Mobian, he cracked his knuckles and removed the cloth from Silver's mouth. Silver instantly began to nip at the man and kick him away, but the tiny hedgehog was no match for Rocky. Silver's legs were then secured to the corners of the mattress, spreading him farther than he could handle. He winced against his sore muscles as he struggled to prop himself up to look at the man rummaging through a drawer.  
  
"Why am I needed for a brothel?" Silver growled, wiggling against the ties on this arms, "Couldn't you have found someone willing to do this instead of kidnapping someone? I have telekinesis, don't you know? I could break out of here no prob--"  
  
_**BOOM**_  
  
A flash lit up the gloomy room, and Silver's ears rung. A hot entity brushed his cheek and hit the floor beside him. In the distance, the loud clamour of a dozen girls screaming as the gunshot bellowed throughout the building could be heard. Silver's heartrate quickened. Was he just shot at? No doubt about it, Rocky stood poised with a gun, smoke flowing out of it. Rocky put the gun down and said "You stay quiet, you stay alive."  
  
Silver could do nothing but stare and breathe heavily. He stared into the darkness with wide eyes. If anything, he needed to be obedient here. He gulped, and meekly whispered "Y-Yes Rocky..."  
  
"You don't call me by my name, fag!" Silver winced at the booming voice, Rocky was upon him and pinned down the hedgehog. A wet tongue then trailed up Silver's cheek, making the hedgehog sharp gasp. "Prepping" him meant...  
  
Silver struggled but his body began to shake uncontrollably. The man was able to expose Silver's neck without much effort, and started to lap up Silver's sweat. Silver felt a rush go up his body, and he chalked it up to disgust. Every lick was another wave of gross, prickly waves along his spine that made him feel hot. Rocky bit down on Silver's ear and made him whine. More waves pass through Silver's body as the man makes sloppy, mushy sounds right in Silver's ear as he licks and bites all around the ear roughly. Silver began to pant as his body continued tingling.  
  
"You don't call me 'Rocky'...you call me 'Daddy'. Now say it!"  
  
Silver's eyes shot open. He held his breath. His body ceased quivering. His whole world stopped as he stared into the man's eyes, who stared back with so much confidence. Silver couldn't bring himself to ever say that. But if he didn't, he was sure he would be killed. The man pushed his face closer to Silver's, and whispered, quietly: "Say it."  
  
"Y...y-y-yes..." Silver began to shake again. He still couldn't say it. Silver looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst. Rocky's rough hand brushed Silver's cheek and made Silver face the man again.  
  
"If you can't make it come out, I'll make it come out." Rocky chuckled. He then leaned off the bed and picked up a syringe. Silver's heart beat so hard as he watched the man slowly press the plunger as an amber liquid dribbled down. Soon the needle was pressed against Silver's fur, right upon his neck. The hedgehog began to cry as he let the man inject the liquid into his body--it was better than struggling and getting stuck several times.  
  
As the needle left Silver's skin, Rocky dabbed a cloth on the wound and put the needle down. He crawled back over Silver and kissed him on the lips, forcing his tongue through. Silver whined, but it only let the tongue get in deeper. It tasted like smoke, and skunks. The tongue invaded every last inch of Silver's mouth, from the gums to the tonsils. Silver wanted to puke as his heart began to race and heat radiated from his body. As this happened, Silver started to pant. It invited Rocky to touch the snowy hedgehog's hips. Straddling the small waist, the man began kneeing Silver's crotch. Silver began to drool, and cursed his body for acting out like this. He felt so tingly and good, but he was in a bad situation. Rocky released the kiss and immediately shoved three fingers into Silver's mouth.  
  
"Get 'em wet, fag," Rocky said. Silver obliged, licking the fingers back and forth, getting in-between the fingers as well. The fingers began to slowly pump in and out of the hedgehog's mouth, which made Silver feel sick as another excited wave painted Silver's voice with moans. He could hear the man whisper perverted things as another moan escaped Silver's mouth as the fingers went a little faster. One long, deep hold down into his throat the fingers went, and they popped out of the hedgehog's mouth with several lines of drool trailing behind.  
  
"Good job. This is for your benefit. I would have loved to go in dry," Rocky growled, now prodding the wet fingers against Silver's butthole. The snowy hedgehog gasped as one finger wiggled in just a little bit.  
  
"Either you loosen up or you're gonna have a bad time, hedgehog," he replied as Silver's sphincter squeezed out what little finger was inside him. This time the finger was more aggressive, and Silver's body cringed against the girth of the finger pumping in and out of his rectum. A second finger joined, allowing Silver to be scissored relentlessly as the hedgehog yelled to get out of him.  
  
"N-No! You can't be in there! That's an exit! Please!!" He begged. His words were interrupted by the man moaning perverted things once more.  
  
"Soo tight, this little faggot is gonna take a loong time before he can take a whole dick~"  
  
"Your ass virginity is gonna be taken by me! Yes by me little slut. You heard me, my dick's goin in there."  
  
The third finger is roughly inserted, and Silver's voice betrays him as he suddenly moans loudly against the fingers. He looked down to see that his penis is completely erect. He stares desperately at his own genitals. He isn't REALLY enjoying this, so why is he so erect? He began to feel dizzy, and let his head fall on the mattress. Suddenly his muscles relax, and the man thrusts his fingers in faster. Before he could react, Silver's tongue lolled out and his panting began again.  
  
_Please,_ he thought, I _'m not enjoying this! But it feels so good right now. I n-need to focus..._  
  
_f-fouchss..._  
  
_ffffuckk...._  
  
"St-stretch me...wider..." Silver blurted out.  
  
The man chuckled, "Daaaamn, the faggot comes alive. The drugs work on you fast!"  
  
Silver realized the tingling waves were waves of pleasure, and they've completely taken over his consciousness. He felt his limbs being released from their ties, and his body was propped on his knees and elbows. The man left his spot for a moment to reach for something, and then Silver felt a slimy lukewarm thing prod his asshole. The object had no problem entering, and Silver groaned loudly as the length of the object slides down his rump. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his back arched. The object spent no time ravaging the hedgehog's ass, making him moan and whine and beg for more.  
  
"I w-want more! Rocky! A-Ahhh...I m-mean, D-D..." Silver's sanity came back for one last moment. He really didn't want to say it. But this man did so much for him already...he has to return the favor...  
  
"D-Daddy, f-f-ffuck, it feels so good Daddy!~" Silver cried. His own voice, he heard his own voice cry out "Daddy" in a sexual way. His mind stalled. It was to survive, right?  
   
The last strip of inhibition in his body deteriorated when Daddy turned the vibrator function on the dildo.


	2. Settling In, Freaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing this! This chapter doesn't have any naughty, but just you wait.

_He wished._

_He wished so hard._

_He wished so hard for it to be a dream. All a dream. A sick dream that didn't mean anything in the morning. A dream he could forget over breakfast, slowly buried under laughter, familiar faces, peace and safety. Something that his mind would remember only when the topics were brought up in conversation. Even then, he wouldn't try to burden anyone with the things he dreamt. He wished it all to be that simple. That easy._

_Oh how he wished so hard for it all to be a dream._

\-----*

As he slowly awoke to pain throughout his whole body, he didn't dare try to move. Each attempt was met with even more pain, though he managed to roll himself into a position that allowed him to see where he was.

The darkness of the last scattered memories he had was replaced with a soft late-morning light, and the disgusting, lumpy mattress with a soft, clean one. The screams and moans he heard of poor women were gone, and the distant, bittersweet sound of birds chirping could be heard from a cracked window. Slowly sitting upright at the edge of the bed, he watched the dust dance against the sunlight pouring in. A kind breeze wafted in the scent of cut grass.

He looked at his hands, finally. The fur exposed with no gloves to cover them. He also noticed now, that his feet were in the same situation.

"They...took all of my equipment..." Silver mumbled, wiggling his toes, "I can't properly use my psychic powers without them."

"You won't be needing them anymore," a soft voice echoed from the hallway. She held the door open and leaned in with a smile on her face; a Mobian Fox wearing overalls and nothing else. Silver tched at her comment.

"Don't give me that sass, mister," The sudden tone change made Silver wince. "Between you and me, I'm the kindest staffmember you'll meet."

"From now on I'm your momma, see? I'll overlook that sass so we can start over," Her voice softened up once again, gesturing with the tilt of her head down the hallway. "I made breakfast for you and your new sisters, so get some before they eat it all!" With that she sidled out of the doorframe, seemingly leaving behind the distant sounds of clinking dishes and cheerful mumbling.

As reluctant as Silver was to go down there, his stomach convinced him to follow the fox through the hall and down some stairs. Jolts of dull pain as his feetpaws touched the glossed wooden floor bring back the memories of Rocky's assault on Silver's body, and the drugs that turned him into a horny, dimwitted toy. It churned his stomach.

As he passed a painting during these disgusting feelings, he noticed it flicker with the aura of his psychokinesis. He knew this would become a problem sooner or later. He just hoped no one would notice.

Down a flight of stairs and around a corner, a cheerful hum rebounded in the living room full of Mobians eating eggs and bacon. As Silver passed them, some turned to look at him curiously. Silver tried not to meet their eyes, suddenly embarrassed by his presence in front of so many young ladies. The television had a generic breakfast program on, and most of the girls were too busy chatting to watch. The carpet was clean and soft, the TV was a flatscreen, and the couch was well kept. The coffee table in the middle of the room had a glass top, but not a crack was seen on it.

When Silver was led to the dining room opposite the living room, a long, rectangular table was filled with more girls, chatting and eating amongst china and delicate glass vases under a crisp white tablecloth. The fox in overalls turned to Silver and gestured to an empty seat with a full plate. The moment Silver sat down and smelled the aromas of the food, he had almost forgotten completely where he was.

It felt like home, but with more people. He began to eat as he was greeted by his tablemates, saying hello and learning their names. They smiled and talked with him as if he was a long lost friend. A red wolf who loved the softness of his fur, a gray owl who was interested in the way his spines stuck out, a very young purple hedgehog who was in awe of Silver's toebeans, and many more.

It wasn't until he looked down to the head of the table to see who was sitting there that his happiness shattered. A familiar, looming face: Rocky.

Their eyes met, and almost instantly, Rocky stood up, pushing his chair so it screeched on the tiled floor. In that moment, every girl stopped speaking, as if the squeak of the chair was a siren of danger to come. They turned to look at Rocky with furrowed brows.

"Hey faggot, I'm glad you could make it. We've been waitin' too long for you," he boomed, "Now that you've got some food in you, it's time to tell you the ins and outs."

"This house isn't yours, it's mine. We're a family but this isn't a house you can destroy. You break anything here, I'll break you," he sneered, putting emphasis in all the right words to send chills up Silver's spine.

"That means your sisters, too. No fucking them, fag. That ain't your label. The Mistress brought you here to fuck men.

"The only bedroom you go into is yours and mine. You stay in your bedroom when told to do so. You come out of your bedroom when told to do so. When men come in to look around, don't you pull anything funny. You stay polite and you stay quiet.

"I'm your Daddy, and your Daddy is the final say. If you disrespect Daddy don't expect to get any food until you understand where you went wrong. Your Momma doesn't have the same authority as your Daddy, but if you disrespect Momma you're gonna get a beating from Daddy. Be a nice brother to your sisters and your sisters will be nice to their brother, it's that simple.

"Don't step out of line and it'll all be fine, alright?" Rocky said, to which Silver nodded and quivered out a small "Y-yeah..."

"If you step even a little bit out of line, Daddy's gonna kick you down to the apartments. You don't wanna live in the apartments..."

"T-the...apartments...?" Silver stuttered out. The red wolf looked at Silver for a quick moment with a glace of horror, before turning back to Rocky after he slammed his hands on the table, shaking and even toppling some vases.

" **AND IF YOUR DADDY DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR BACKTALK, YOU DON'T TALK BACK, GOT IT?** " He bellowed. Every girl shrinked down at his voice. The purple hedgehog began to sob as Momma comforted her. Silver's spines were sticking out in fear as he nodded eccentrically, keeping his lips glued shut. Their eyes were locked as Rocky slid back down into his chair. He made an obnoxious gesture to his plate, "Well, don't let it get cold!" he joked as the girls awkwardly laughed and began eating again.

Quiet mumbles turned back into the cheerful hum once again. It seemed everyone moved on from the things Rocky said, except for Silver. His eyes wide and full of so many questions.

_'My label? What are these men that I have to stay quiet for? Why am I allowed in Rock-- uh, Daddy's room? What are the apartments?'_ He thought to himself, _'Do I...really have to have sex with human men here?'_

He poked at his food and nibbled on the scraps left, kind of hoping for seconds, somehow. The purple hedgehog was practically massaging Silver's free paw. He realized they're probably trafficking this very young girl who is holding his hand without a care in the world. He turned to her with widened eyes. She looked back at him, she had a huge smile on her face, and a little egg yolk as well. Her puffy eyes from crying only a few minutes ago were shining with curiosity for Silver. She barely looked broken. Perhaps Daddy did have a heart. Silver smiled back at her. She giggled and jumped out of her chair and down a hall, to which Momma called and chased after her.

After breakfast was done, everyone was instructed to help clean up. Silver was heckled by the girls into doing the dishes, to which he exasperatedly agreed to. Over the sound of running water, Daddy had turned on some music that the girls who got out of cleaning early began to dance to in the open space by the entrance of the house. As Silver listened to the catchy music, he attempted to keep his freely flowing psychokinesis at bay, as it was picking up forks and bubbles and he happily bounced along to the beat, awkwardly grasping at the floating utensils, hoping no one had noticed.

Slowly by the hour, Silver began to realize that he was in a mansion. His room was in the east wing, the wing where Daddy's room was, and where his more older sisters were bunked. The west wing was where his younger sisters were, and Momma as well. Each wing had three small bathrooms sprinkled throughout, a large bathroom at the end of the bedroom hallway, and a master bathroom in the master bedroom of each wing, which was only allowed use by Daddy and Momma, of course. The small livingroom and kitchen was for Silver and his sisters only, there was a much bigger dining area near the front of the mansion, which was spotted with couches facing flatscreen TVs that were much, much larger than the one he saw earlier today.

After asking Daddy, Silver and the girls can be let out into the backyard, which was an acre of land full of gardens, trees, and even a tennis court. For the especially young girls there was a small tot lot near the mansion. The whole area was fenced off with an eerie, tall black fence. The ends were spiked with barbed points, and the gaps between the bars were so small you couldn't even put your finger through.

It was here, in the middle of the afternoon while snacking by a fountain, Silver was approached by a man he didn't recognize.

"Hey there, Silver," the human said. Hearing his name made Silver sit up and look at him, "You're the new one here, aren't you?"

Worried that perhaps this is another 'family member' he needed to be respectful to, nodded quietly in response. The man laughed heartily at this.

"No need to be so uptight 'round me, little man! I'm just the gardener!" He chuckled out. Instantly, Silver relaxed his posture and looked back at the human with a more sincere look.

"You can call me Bart. Here I thought you were a new lady joinin' the premises, unless you're a customer?" Bart asked. Silver's face burned peachy, remembering his purpose here suddenly.

"N-no, I'm a new...uh..." Silver gulped, "I really don't know the word for it but--"

"Ehh, a prostitute's the word!" Bart interrupted. Silver squeaked at the word "prostitute".

"Yes..." Silver paused awkwardly, "that."

"Still can't believe they'd bring in a young boy like you," Bart replied with a twinge of surprise. He looked around the plaza suspiciously, "I do remember hearin' the Mistress talk about losing revenue in her little 'business' here, but I'dn't've thought she would bring in a boy. Especially a boy as pristine as you."

"The men you're meant for will really like you, that's for sure Pretty Boy!" He bellowed out laughing, leaning on his weed whacker. Silver laughed out of pure embarrassment, once again reminded of the inevitable in this situation, covering half of his flustered face that had a mixture of nervousness and sorrow.

"Weeell, I'll leave you to your peace here. Hope to see you 'round again!" And with that, Bart walked down a stone-tiled path, leaving Silver to dwell on his thoughts. He flopped down onto the rim of the fountain, looking up at the clear sky.

"I really, _really_ don't want to have sex with humans," Silver mumbled quietly to himself, furrowing his brow. Even though he said this, he couldn't believe he needed to say it.

At around sunset, it truly, finally settled in.

Only when the ring from the doorbell reverberated around the mansion did it settle in.

The first night was only just the beginning.


End file.
